stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZardoZ
SasorizaA•T 17:17, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, ZardoZ! If you need help with anything just ask anyone. Everyone here is always willing to help out. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 20:26, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :ZardoZ, we're grateful for your contributions, but please read these before you edit any further: *Star Trek Expanded Universe: Faux pas *Star Trek Expanded Universe: Style Thank you... --SasorizaA•T 22:26, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :Also please keep your image uploads under 50kb, and sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --SasorizaA•T 22:51, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Yes, I do speak some Spanish It might be easier for you to send me messages in Spanish and I can translate them for the benefit of the rest of the wiki. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:23, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Fanon ZardoZ, this wiki is for fanon and fandom. If there's something that directly contradicts canon as long as it's sufficiently sourced, it's okay here. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 14:17, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :I know it!!! If i will wirtte cannon info, i will go to Memory Alpha :P IF this msg, is for my ask about the source of Pike born date, was more for put from were you get the born date. I think that is more logical put inteh date, the source of it, that only put a born date (there around 3 born dates for Pike!!)ZardoZ 16:03, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Link template Made a template for you, that might come in handy. Don't forget to type ( ) around it if you use it. 17:59, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh ! Thanks! ZardoZ 18:26, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Images I just reuploaded one of your images. Try to keep them below 50kb, please. Gracias. 14:20, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Ok .. i was thinking that the limit was 150Kb :Generally around 50 is good. Below 100 in a pinch, but they shouldn't go over that. 14:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Apologies Hey, ZardoZ... I've seen you reference your "bizzare English" several times now, and wanted to offer an apology. It looks like my comment about "Bizzaro" stuck with you. It was meant to be a joke, and I'm sorry if it insulted you or hurt your feelings. I really didn't mean it that way. I know how difficult it can be trying to communicate in a language you're not fully comfortable with. I didn't mean to imply that you or your articles were stupid, only a little hard to understand at first glance. If my comment hurt you, I truly am sorry. --TimPendragon 01:20, 16 December 2006 (UTC) : Not worry man !!!! I know that my English is strange some times And not ask me for how sound my English .. is really bad!!! If a future day , i go to England or USA, i will see me using small blackboard to speak, like the "coyote" Warner Bros. xD. I need more improvement ... But i not know if is a problem of grammar, or a incorrect use of words. Also, in Spanish (my mother language) have a big tendency to make long and complex sentences. And I see that some times i do the same in English, when in English the tendency is to make more short sentences. ZardoZ 10:26, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's actually "bizarre", and "Bizarro". (*snicker*) Sorry. Couldn't resist. But at least we usually get the crux of your meaning. (Well, I do, anyway.) 13:09, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::Remember, I'm always here to translate his Spanish for the benefit of the wiki. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 17:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Hapspear Conflict data Hello ZardoZ! You asked about the Hapspear conflict... I happened to be working on the Battle of Donatu V at the time and realized... You know, I have never thought of when it started... But I do think we should both be on the same page (And thank you for the links! And the asking, By the way!) :D I have always thought that Star Trek TOS was trying to parallel real life events, I.E. The cold war between the Federation and the Klingons being like the US and Russia... But the 70 year cold war sort of confuses things a little (Putting the cold war all the way back to "1930-ish"... using the parallel theory)... thus I sort of considered the Hapspear war to be (roughly) the same timespan as World War II, or 2239-2245... though not nearly the same scale as WWII... It makes it easier to remember the dates if you make them line up somewhat with real history... According to my bible (which hasn't yet seen the light of a comic page, thus it's not on STEX yet), Hapspear was a planet which the Klingons invaded and took control of, pulling the Federation into the war (Thus, Hapspear was the "Poland" of the conflict). I hope that helps! Aabh 13:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks !!!. Actually for this project, i have in mind putting in game other race, that which in mind that Star Trek reflects the real world, should reflect a bit the actual situation about religious radicals and terrorist attacks. This race, is a high religious race, (which a mysticism around the numer 3 :P ). Their government is based in a Triarch system.. The had a initial war which the Federation around 2214 ;) that loose... They get in the war by their Triarchs, not by their people, sow the Federation helps they to develop a Democratic triarch system (think like a republic which 3 presidents). This works well for a time, but finally a highly religious radicals, begin to get power and finally make a coup d'etat and prepare they to make a full scale religious war against all (but the Klingons not .. they are far of they) ! And the time 2230s (a bit before of the Hapspear war). For other side i have other events that initiate the bad relations which the Klingons ... like a failed invasion of the Klingons over a neighbors of the Federation (Hydrans), thanks to covert help of the Federation(ZardoZ 09:37, 7 November 2007 (UTC))